


Three Anniversaries

by suallenparker



Series: The Engagement Universe [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over three years of marriage, their relationship just grows more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Anniversaries

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the story “The Engagement” took place.
> 
> mclinda-may prompted me to write about an anniversary for the Engagement-verse. I decided to write about three! I hope you’ll enjoy this. :D I’d love to hear your thoughts!

**One Year**

  
  


“That’s the last of it,” Phil said and closed the box of clothes. The very last box! Everything else was already packed, most of it was on it’s way to their new house by now.

“About time,” his wife said as she walked into his empty bedroom, carrying a box of pizza, a bunch of paper napkins and an open bottle of wine. “Dinner’s ready.” It smelled delicious! His stomach growled. Damn, he was hungry!

“Perfect!” They had been packing up his stuff all day. He pushed two boxes of books together and gestured at one while bowing slightly. “you get to sit on the classics,” he said.

Melinda smiled at him and sat down. “You spoil me.”

“Classic books for a classy lady.”

She rolled her eyes at that and he grinned. He sat down while she placed the wine and the pizza between them.

“Happy anniversary,” he said.

She lead forward and they kissed.

  
  


o0o

**Two Years**

  
  


Two years of marriage on this day and this was how they celebrated it. What a bust. With a sigh, Phil dropped the empty pizza-box into the dumpster. He had planned such a great day, first they would’ve leased a plane like they had on their honeymoon, then they would’ve had dinner in that same hotel, stay over night and fly back the next day. Instead they had been stuck working all day. An ago, they finally got home and had ordered pizza.

He smiled. His wife looked adorably happy whenever she ate pizza, so that was a plus.

He returned back into their house and found her pouring them some wine. The dishes were off the table, so she had put them in the dishwasher already. She glanced at him over her shoulder and smiled at him.

So he wet over there, cradled her face and kissed her gently. How could he not?

She put down the bottle of wine and sighed against his lip. He deepened the kiss and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

“What was that for?” she asked, when he pulled away.

“For being wonderful.” He kissed the tip of her nose. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” She kissed him quickly and smiled. “Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary.” He stroked her arms and shoulders. “I’m sorry about today, I had something different planned.”

She tilted her head. “You couldn’t know that Fitzsimmons would accidentally fry their security system.” Then she grinned. “And you know I love pizza.”

He laughed at that. “Next year will be special, I promise.”

She kissed him again. “This one’s special too,” she mumbled against his mouth before she pulled him closer.

Two years of marriage this day and he couldn’t be happier.

  
  


o0o

**Three Years**

  
  


It was her third year weeding anniversary and instead of spending it with her husband in bed, she had to babysit Fitzsimmons. Why on earth they would ever agree to meet a new possible business partner in a park New York? They had requested a bodyguard because for another reason beyond her, they were carrying important equipment with them. She wouldn’t make it back home until tomorrow.

To make things worse, Phil couldn’t be here with her because he was over at the Stark Tower, dealing with Stark himself. Pepper had called him away this morning.

Melinda suppressed a sigh while she followed Fitzsimmons. They were rambling. She had tuned them out at the airport.

At least the park was beautiful. Wonderful old trees. And the weather was much cooler than in Las Vegas. She wore her black leather jacket and she didn’t feel like melting! Then again at home, she would’ve been naked, together with Phil.

They turned a corner and suddenly they were surrounded by color. Red, pink and purple tulips stood in buckets surrounding the path. And on that path stood Phil, wearing a black tie suit, his hands behind his back.

Her heart skipped a beat.

Fitz and Simmons smiled at her before they stepped aside and vanished.

She only had eyes for Phil. What was he doing here? Her heart was racing.

He walked up to her.

“Phil,” she breathed.

He kneeled down and opened up a box. The ring in it was beautiful. Platinum gold, with a beautiful diamond.

“Melinda Qiaolian May,” he said, his voice was rough and filled with emotions, “you’re the love of my life.”

“I love you too,” she rasped.

He smiled brightly and reached out his hand. She took it and squeezed. “What are you doing?”

“Three years ago I couldn’t give you the proposal you deserved, so I thought that now that you’re officially a real American I’d ask you again.” He swallowed.

She felt the first tear roll down her cheek. She loved him so much!

“Melinda, will you stay my wife for as long as we live?”

She nodded heavily and pulled him up. “Yes,” she whispered. Then louder, “yes!”

They kissed and she let him put the ring on her finger. It fit beautifully above the one from his mother.

“I promise to always try my best to make you happy,” he said.

She kissed him again. “I love you so much!”

Behind her, a violin started playing.

  
  


 


End file.
